


Depilação

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Shaving
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A depilação não era a parte difícil, tentar fazer com que isso soletrasse uma palavra era.





	Depilação

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844160) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #059 - naked (nua).

Evelyn ergueu sua perna no ar, tentando conseguir um ângulo melhor. Se seus aliados pudessem vê-la agora, completamente nua, esticada como um gato, tentando depilar suas partes íntimas de forma ‘artística’... Era uma péssima ideia, ela ia acabar se cortando e tendo uma visita embaraçosa com os curandeiros, mas Sera merecia um presente e Evelyn tinha certeza de que ela iria adorar isso. A depilação não era a parte difícil, tentar fazer com que isso soletrasse uma palavra era, e não tinha certeza de que as letras eram legíveis. Teria que servir, sua perna estava com cãibra e ela desistiu.


End file.
